It's You
by mikigae
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Youngho emang gabisa main basket, trus gimana caranya dia bisa lolos seleksi masuk klub basket di kampusnya? Jo Youngho. Jo Yonggeun. Kwon Hyeop. Mixnine. Produce 101.
1. Chapter 1

**It's You**

 **by miki.**

 **Jo Youngho, Jo Yonggeun, Kwon Hyeop**

 **with others. (Let's find on the story!)**

 **Romance, Brothership and CollegeLife.**

 **T rated and Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Check this out-**

.

 **[Chap 1]**

.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Sebuah bola karet berwarna orange bergelinding dan berhenti di depan sepatunya Youngho. Jo Youngho nama lengkapnya. Seorang mahasiswa baru atau biasa disebut maba dari jurusan Manajemen Bisnis itu cukup terkenal karena tampangnya yang bagi sebagian besar kaum hawa menyebutnya 'kece'.

"Ehehe maaf ya, untung gakena pala lo." ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi langsung berlari mengejar bola hasil lemparannya itu, niatnya emang mau ngelempar ke ring tapi malah nyasar kemana aja. Emang dasarnya gabisa main atau emang sengaja, entah deh. Orang itu langsung nunjukin cengiran andalannya dengan tampang super tanpa dosa padahal itu kesalahan dia.

"Iya gapapa, selow aja~" jawab Youngho sambil memberi sedikit senyumannya, btw jarang-jarang loh Youngho mau ngasih senyum. Kalo cewek yang disenyumin gini, yakin deh langsung pingsan tuh cewek.

Dan orang itu cuma ngangguk, mungut bola dan trus langsung pergi balik ke lapangan. Tapi entah kenapa Youngho merhatiin kepergiannya orang itu. Bahkan saat orang itu berlari kembali ke lapangan. Youngho tanpa sadar tersenyum geli.

'Kok lucu.' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, lo kan kapten tim basket di kampus, masa gamau bantuin gue si?" rengek Youngho pada hyungnya yang bernama Jo Yonggeun sesaat setelah ia tiba-tiba udah nongol di depan kelasnya Yonggeun.

"Ya terus? Mentang-mentang gue kapten gitu, jadinya lo seenaknya manfaatin jabatan gue? Gabisa gitu juga Youngho-ya." jelas Yonggeun sekaligus menolak permintaan sang adik satu-satunya itu.

"Ya elah, kan gue cuma mau lo lolosin gue doang hyung. Gue pengen banget masuk klub ini. Usahain gue kek gitu elah. Jahat bat lo sama adek sendiri." keluh Youngho sambil menimpuk Yonggeun dengan bukunya Yonggeun yang ada di meja dia.

"Sialan. Justru karna lo itu adek gue, jadi gue berusaha bersikap _fair_. Lo mesti tetep ikut audisi sama kayak yang lain. Dan gue gabisa menjanjikan lo lolos dengan mudah hanya karna kakak lo ini yang jadi ketuanya. Bisa-bisa gue dihabisin anak-anak yang lain, bego. Malah kalo fatal mah, bisa copot jabatan gue. Resikonya gede Youngho-ya." jelas panjang lebar dari Yonggeun membuat Youngho mendecakkan lidahnya sebal.

"Lagian, tumben-tumbenan lo mau ikutan beginian, setau gue lo gasuka olahraga deh. Sejak kapan lo jadi minat basket?" heran Yonggeun membuat kerutan di dahinya.

"Sejak sekarang! Ya pokoknya gue bakalan daftar klub lo, sesuai dengan peraturan yang lo buat, dan kalo lo emang gamau bantu gue ya gapapa. Gue bisa sendiri kok." setelah Youngho mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia langsung pergi keluar dari kelasnya Yonggeun. Membuat sang kakak makin terheran dengan adiknya sendiri.

'Kayaknya ada apa-apanya nih' batin Yonggeun.

.

.

.

Brak.

Tasnya Youngho langsung ia lemparkan begitu saja ke sembarang arah. Membuat seorang temannya yang berada di sana langsung terkaget. Untung temannya itu gapunya sakit jantung. Bisa gawat nanti kan.

 _By the way_ , temannya Youngho ini namanya Kwon Hyeop. Temannya sedari sd. Seumuran dengannya. Makanya Youngho bisa bertindak kayak tadi. Bahkan lebih dari itu, soalnya Hyeop udah sering jadi korban kelakuannya sohibnya yang satu itu. Untung Hyeop sih orangnya sabar. Udah harap maklum lah.

Tadi setelah Youngho dari kelasnya Yonggeun, dia langsung cabut kesini. Tempatnya sama Hyeop yang sering mereka sebut sebagai basecamp. Karna itu tempat satu-satunya mereka ketemu. Maklum, soalnya Hyeop beda kampus sama Youngho.

"Ngapa lo? Ada masalah? Apa buat masalah lagi?" tanya Hyeop kepo sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya, berselidik.

"Kesel gue, punya kakak gaguna." keluh Youngho sambil berdengus, masih sebal.

"Ya elah, berantem lagi sama kakak lo?"

"Ga."

"Lah trus?"

"Kakak gue pelit, masa gamau bantuin gue masuk tim basket dia di kampus. Najisin banget tau ga?" curhat Youngho pada sohibnya itu. Membuat Hyeop langsung refleks melebarkan mulutnya. Kaget.

"Lah sejak kapan lo demen basket geblek?"

"Sejak sekarang! Ah elah lo mah Hyeop, sama aja kek kakak gue. Malesin ah."

Dan Kwon Hyeop langsung terngakak karna sikap anehnya Youngho keliatan jelas dimatanya.

"Ehem. Keknya ada orang yang lagi lo incer di basket nih pasti."

.

.

.

 _Tobecontinue…_

.

Note miki:

Haluuu, miki bikin fic baru lagi;-;

Mumpung tbtb dapet inspirasi/?

Moga ada yang minat baca ya hehe~

Dan tolong maafkan miki kalo jelek;")


	2. Chapter 2

**It's You**

 **by miki.**

 **Jo Youngho, Jo Yonggeun, Kwon Hyeop**

 **with others. (Let's find on the story!)**

 **Romance, Brothership and CollegeLife.**

 **T rated and Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Check this out-**

.

 **[Chap 2]**

.

"Nih, berkas hasil seleksi yang mesti lo tanda tanganin." ucap salah satu sohibnya yang bertugas sebagai kaki tangannya di klub basket, alias Wakil Ketua. Namanya Yoon Yongbin. Termasuk deretan pria tertampan di kampus. Bahkan ketampanannya disetarakan dengan tokoh komik yang hidup di dunia nyata. Terlalu sempurna.

Yonggeun mengambil berkas tersebut dari tangan Yongbin. Ia melihat-lihat satu persatu hasil dari para peserta yang notabene lolos seleksi.

"Lumayan banyak nih." ucap Yonggeun lalu melirik si Yongbin yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yaiyalah, bukan lumayan lagi bruh. Lo sih gadateng. Gila. Keos parah. Gue sama anak-anak aja nyampe kaget sendiri. Persentase yang minat klub basket taun ini lebih tinggi dibanding taun lalu. Ckck~" jelas Yongbin seperti memberi laporan pada atasannya.

Memang, Yonggeun sengaja tidak hadir saat pemilihan seleksi klubnya kemarin. Dengan alasan "Gue ada jadwal bimbingan nih sama dosen." Emang dasar.

"Tapi, sebagian besar yang dateng kemarin tuh banyakan ceweknya. Heran gue juga, biasanya yang minat basket buat tim cewek kan dikit mulu tuh." lanjutnya, membuat Yonggeun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia juga jadi heran dengernya.

"Kata si Youngmin sih, gara-gara ada si anak baru yang lagi ngetop dikampus. Namanya siapa ya, gue lupa." kata Yongbin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia sibuk mengingat.

Dan galama kemudian, tiba-tiba Yongbin malah menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat Yonggeun hampir terkaget.

"Ah iya gue inget, namanya Youngho!"

"Youngho, yang anak kelas 1B5, jurusan Manajemen bisnis kan?"

"Lah itu lo tau?"

"Dia adik gue."

Yongbin pun langsung membelalakkan matanya bahkan sampai menjatuhkan rahangnya seketika.

.

Saat Yonggeun melihat-lihat hasil seleksi yang ada di tangannya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah lembaran dengan atas nama 'Jo Youngho' diatasnya.

Di bagian paling bawah lembaran itu tertulis pernyataan 'Lolos Seleksi'.

Membuat Yonggeun tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Youngho sibuk memantulkan bola berwarna orange yang bernama basket itu berkali-kali ke lantai lapangan kompleks rumahnya. Bahkan sesekali Youngho mengarahkan bola tersebut ke ring. Walaupun kebanyakan bola yang dia shoot malah memantul kembali kearahnya. Tetapi Youngho tidak menyerah sedikitpun.

"Bukan gitu caranya main basket bego." sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat aktivitasnya terhenti. Youngho menolehkan kepalanya. Saat dia tau siapa gerangan yang datang, ia malah berdecih.

Yup, itu Yonggeun. Kakaknya sendiri.

"Ngapain si lo kesini? Katanya tadi mau keluar lo?" tanya Youngho sekenanya sambil bersikap acuh pada kakaknya itu dan malah melanjutkan lemparan bolanya ke ring. Walaupun hasilnya tetap gagal lagi.

"Iya emang tadinya niat gue dari rumah mau keluar bentar buat nyari bahan tugas gue sih, tapi gasengaja gue ngeliat adek gue malah main basket disini. Padahal gada angin tornado ataupun gempa bumi" jawab Yonggeun dengan sedikit jujur. Ya, sebenernya Youngho juga tau jawabannya. Karna Youngho melirik mobil sang kakak terparkir didepan lapangan ourdoor tersebut. Tapi, Youngho berusaha terlihat bodo amat gitu.

"Kalo lo kesini cuma mau ngina gue doang, mending lo pergi deh hyung. Males gue dengernya."

Yonggeun cuma tersenyum kecil saja.

"Mau gue ajarin ga?" tawaran menarik dari Yonggeun membuat Youngho langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Serius lo mau ngajarin gue?"

"Iyalah, masa gue mau ngajarin boongan?"

.

"Coba lo dribel? Gue mau liat." cetus Yonggeun yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Youngho.

"Ck, dribel lo aja masih berantakan gitu. Aduh payah." Yonggeun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Sialan, yamakanya ajarin dong! Gimana cara dribel yang bener?" keluh Youngho sambil mulutnya tak henti-henti sibuk cursing untuk kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Gini, lo kalo mau dribel jangan tinggi-tinggi lah bego. Mentang-mentang tinggi badan lo lebih tinggi dari gue gitu?"

"Wo iyalah jelas~ lo nya aja kelewat boncel hyung. Padahal udah latian basket tiap hari tapi tingginya ganambah-nambah."

"Sialan."

Youngho langsung tertawa puas bahkan saking ngakaknya, dia jadi keram perut.

"Kalo mau dribel tuh maksimal cukup sampe sebates pinggang lo doang. Segini nih"

Yonggeun menunjuk batas tersebut dengan tangannya yang diletakan samping pinggang.

"Gini, gue praktekin deh. Lo liatin dulu dan ikutin gue nanti ya."

Youngho menganggukan kepalanya paham sambil bergumam, "Okay~"

.

"Ohiya, gue masih kepo kenapa lo mau masuk klub basket gue? Pasti ada apa-apanya kan? Gue kenal lo dari bayi, karna kita dibesarin bareng juga. Dan seumur idup, lo gapernah tuh nyentuh bola basket kek gini. Makanya gue heran pas tiba-tiba lo bilang mau masuk klub." selidik Yonggeun sambil matanya seperti mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya itu dari wajahnya Youngho. Tapi sayangnya, Yonggeun gabisa nemu apapun. Sedangkan Youngho cuma smirk doang.

"Gapenting juga kan kalo gue ngasih tau lo hyung?"

"Tsk." Yonggeun jadi sebel sendiri.

"Tapi btw, kenapa lo gamasuk klub dance aja? Kan lo jago dance dari kecil."

"Lah lo sendiri? Lo juga jago dance kan hyung, kenapa malah milih basket?"

'Sialan.' rutuk Yonggeun dalem hati karna ucapannya dibalikin. Kan rese.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa ga lo coba gabungin teknik basket sama dance?"

"Emang bisa?"

"Bisalah. Gada yang gabisa didunia ini Youngho-ya." tandas Yonggeun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal kelasnya Youngho cuma sore doang. Males baget sebenernya si Youngho dateng. Karna udah sore juga, malah cuma 1 matkul doang pula, kan tambah bikin mager. Rasanya Youngho pengen cabut aja gitu. Tapi dia inget kalo dia satu kampus sama kakaknya, kalo ketauan kakaknya bisa bahaya. Jadi akhirnya, dia tetep masuk walaupun ogah-ogahan. Dan setelah kelasnya bubaran, dia langsung nengokin lapangan. Katanya sih, lagi ada jadwal latihan basket buat senior doang. Ya, itung-itung buat ngilangin betenya dia. Moga aja latihannya belom udahan. Psttt, btw walaupun Youngho udah lolos seleksi klub basket, tapi kata seniornya kemarin, "Buat anak baru, latihan akan dimulai minggu depan."

Ya makanya, Youngho gabisa ikutan latihan hari ini.

.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, Youngho cuma cengo. Jarak dari gedung fakultasnya ke lapangan emang lumayan. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin Youngho cengo kayak gini. Iya, lapangannya ternyata udah sepi. Sepertinya dia telat dateng. Jadi nyesel kan Youngho.

.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang lagi beresin bola-bola ke keranjangnya. Youngho tau, ada peraturan dalam klub kalo mereka punya jadwal piket.

"Kayaknya dia lagi piket." gumam Youngho. Dan Youngho mulai menghampiri orang tersebut. Orang itu memiliki rambut pink yang sedikit luntur –yang sekarang malah keliatan jadi berwarna peach. Youngho pernah ngeliat orang itu sebelumnya. Yup, orang yang waktu itu ketemu sama Youngho yang berhubungan dengan basket. Orang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa Youngho mau masuk klub basket ini. Walaupun sampai sekarang pun, Youngho gatau siapa nama orang itu. Karna mereka emang belum sempet kenalan.

.

"Sini biar gue bantuin." ucap Youngho yang lalu ikutan memungut bola basket yang berserakan di berbagai sudut lapangan untuk dikembalikan ke keranjangnya. Membuat orang itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kedatangan Youngho.

"Oh? Makasih." gumamnya dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dan hal itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Youngho. Youngho cuma membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu, gada interaksi lagi. Keadaannya jadi supeeeer awkward. Baik Youngho maupun orang itu tidak mau memulai sebuah obrolan sama sekali. Bahkan sampai seluruh bola basket sudah ditempatkan ke dalam keranjangnya.

Orang itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Seperti membersihkan debu –padahal gada debu di bola basket kan-_-

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ucap orang itu sambil menghela napasnya lega. Karna itu artinya dia bisa langsung pulang dan bahkan lebih cepat karna ada yang membantunya.

Dan Youngho pun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Lalu menatap ke sekeliling lapangan.

"Kok lo piket sendiri sih?" tanya Youngho tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Padahal lawan bicaranya langsung natap Youngho.

"Iya, soalnya yang piket bareng gue pada gabisa. Sebagian pada absen sedangkan Byeongkwan sama Jaeyoung-hyung udah pulang duluan." jawabnya, dan jawaban itu membuat Youngho langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kok bisa balik duluan?"

"Katanya sih ada urusan penting gitu."

'Urusan penting apaan, itu mah namanya mangkir dari tugas. Halah alesan doang sialan amat mereka.' kata Youngho dalam hati sambil menyumpah serapahkan para seniornya tersebut.

"Btw, lo yang kemarin ikutan seleksi itu kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang seperti orang yang sedang mengingat. Dan Youngho menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala doang.

"Gimana hasilnya? Lolos ga?" tanyanya sedikit kepo. Ya karna dia sendiri emang gatau siapa-siapa aja yang lolos seleksi. Karna itu bukan wewenangnya.

"Lolos." jawab Youngho yang langsung dapet reaksi si lawan bicara dengan ucapan,

"Syukurlaaah~ kalo gitu, selamat ya~ dan selamat datang dalam klub kami! Moga lo betah deh, hehe~" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan wajah cerianya dan cengiran khas yang sangat Youngho sukai.

"Thankyou." balas Youngho yang dilanjutkan dalam hati, 'Pastilah, gue bakal betah disini karna lo.'

.

"Btw, kita boleh kenalan gasih?" permintaan Youngho yang tiba-tiba itu membuat orang itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Malah terlihat makin menggemaskan dimata Youngho.

"Ouh? Emang kita belom kenalan ya? Astaga nyampe lupa." balasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jo Youngho." ucap Youngho sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan jabatan tangan Youngho pun akhirnya dibalas olehnya.

"Yoon Jaehee."

.

.

.

(Personal chat kakao talk)

 **-Kwon Hyeop-**

 **You** : Hyup! Coba tebak, gue lagi seneng karna apa?

 **Him** : Apa? Mana gue tau anjer. Lo belom ngasih tau gue kan.

 **You** : Halah gajago nebak emang dasar lo. Gaasik.

 **Him** : Sialan. Apaan si? Jan bikin gue kepo deh.

 **You** : (send a photo)

 **You** : Namanya Yoon Jaehee. Dari kelas 3e2. Jurusan Hubungan Internasional.

 **You** : Dan serius, gue abis megang tangannya tadi. Yash~finally!

 **You** : Kasih gue selamat dong?

 **Him** : WHUTTTT?

 **Him** : Gila emang lo ya-_-

.

.

.

 _Tobecontinue…_

Note miki:

Jeng..jeng.. ternyata orang yang –ehem disuka ehem- sama Youngho itu Jaehee…pfttt~

Iya, ini gegara neorago, miki jadi mabok ngeliat dancenya mereka berdua;((( malah kemarin mixnine ngerilis fotofoto behind pas perform, dan ada foto mereka dengan pose yang….wah anglenya emang pas banget! mixnine emang benerbener deh;"""

Yhaaa, walaupun si Youngho seringnya nempel sama Yongbin mulu kayak cicak/? Wkwk~

Oke, nextnya bakal miki lanjut tapi sesuai mood miki ya/? Maafkeun~


End file.
